The Chickadee and the Falcon
by Quills in blood red ink
Summary: Katie Bell takes on the Falmouth Falcons and their captain Marcus Flint most of all isn't pleased. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chickadee and the Falcon**

\- I may not be the best writer, grammar is not my cup of tea but I have a great story in mind and there aren't enough Katie/ Marcus stories. If you want to Beta be a dear and send a message.

 **Introduction**

Katie Bell sat in front of a plate piled high with shredded parchment and her head buried in the crook of an arm. The table was laden with dishes carrying the enticing aroma of her mother's cooking, but Katie wasn't hungry for food, she had a pit in her stomach that left no room for her favourite food.

Katie felt her mother hover over her and readied herself for a scolding in a western accent that made nagging all the more piercing. "Katie Bell, you get right up here and help us set up the table, Leanne is a guest in this house, and should not be pulling your weight,"

"Can't help it mum, I'm dead." Katie grumbled in her arms.

"Now hun," Claudette said firmly, as she flitted about in a frilled checkered apron and a sky blue sundress. Had Katie bothered to look up she would have out right laughed at her mother; the picturesque of a southern muggle housewife, trey in hand- check, graying strawberry blonde hair in a neat low ponytail- check, pearls on her freckled throat- check, red lipstick neatly applied to her demure lips-check, and child rearing hips that put a serious strain on the elastic band of her nylon hoses- check mate.

Katie scoffed loudly and took her wand out, "I'd have had this set up ages ago if you allowed me to use magic."

"You put that away Miss- Lazy- Daisy," Claudette retorted sharply. "It's Sunday- the lord's day, and we do things the right way today to honor the Sabbath."

"Jesus was a wizard mom, and not a very skilled one, I learned how to turn water into wine my first year at Hogwarts." Katie retorted as she shoved her wand in her back pocket.

"Can you too raise yourself from the dead, Lazy Daisy? I think not. Jesus wasn't a wizard, he was the son of God."

After everything her muggle mother had come to witness in the Wizarding world, Katie was always frustrated to find her mother still believed Jesus Christ was the son of God. "He was too a wizard mum."

"You are lucky you are not from my hometown in Georgia, such talk in the right times would have had you in a pan with the grits."

"News flash mother, this isn't America, and you are not the head of an Inquisition."

Smelling a battle brewing Leanne quickly intervened, "It won't kill you to help us Katie, you've been sitting there all day practically drowning in your sorrow, and it's hard to watch."

"Thank you, Leanne." Claudette said pointedly, "It's great to have another lady in the house, Katherine might as well have been my third son for how she acts. Say Leanne just when are you going to find yourself a proper man? If you can't find one my hope for Katie is a fool's errand." Claudette said, glaring in Katie's direction.

"Thanks mum." Katie grumbled, folding napkins.

"I'm very busy at St. Mongos, Mrs. Bell, there isn't really time for me to go out on dates."

"Who needs time? You're a nurse, I'd say there must be eligible doctors at the hospital perhaps?"

Leanne looked sheepishly at Katie who in turn burst into ironic laughter, "Merlin mum, gross. And they're called healers."

"It isn't _gross_ to find love at work Katie." Claudette said, misunderstanding the look and laughter shared between her daughter and best friend. "You might even be lucky to bag yourself a quidditch star one day." At that both Leanne and Katie burst out into helpless peels of unabashed laughter.

"It's true, with a decent haircut, some highlights, and a touch of colour on your face, you'd be even prettier than I was growing up."

"Alright mother, I'll get right on that."

The sound of stones crunching into car tires was on the driveway and alerted the ladies of the rest of the party's arrival. Katie's father Edward Bell had gone to pick up Katie's brothers Jeremy and Troy. Mother insisted they drove rather than floo, as she wasn't fond of the smell of floo powder, nor the use of magic on the Sabbath day.

Upon entry of the cramped foyer, Troy ruffled Katie's hair with a kindly grin, "Survived your first practice did you?"

"Barely," replied Katie with a toothy grin. She wrestled Troy's hand from her head, but once freed she was immediately swept up into a hug by her eldest brother Jeremy. "Congratulations little sister, I can't wait to hear all about it," he said.

"Any room for your old man?" Edward asked jovially, squeezing in through the half open door.

"You see Eddie, if we were to knock out all of the walls and go for an open concept, we'd all comfortably fit by the front door."

"Claudette my love, what did you cook? It smells smashing."

Claudette put her hand on her hip and cocked it saucily towards her husband. "Oh you know some of my specialties. Fried chicken and rib stew. But don't change the subject dear, a renovation is just what we need before you're retirement."

"Dinner's getting cold y'all." Edward drawled in his best southern American accent. "And Jesus won't want us using heating spells on them."

Laughingly they all made their way to the dining room, Mr. Bell sat heavily on his chair at the head of the table, and rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the glorious meal to come, Mrs. Bell led them to say grace.

"Well how did it go kiddo?" Edward asked, reaching for the rib stew.

"Honestly dad, for the first time in my life I am considering another career."

"That bad?" Troy chuckled and mashed his roast potatoes with the back of his fork.

"I figured it would," Jeremy added gravely.

"The whole team hates me, Marcus Flint basically told me they are going to do whatever it takes to get me traded; I hate him!" Katie let out a dejected sigh and seemed to shrink over her empty plate, she still wasn't all that hungry for food.

"Oh cheer up bell pepper, it isn't like this is a shocking revelation for you, I mean the Falcons have never had a witch on their team before, I imagine this is a spot of culture shock for them."

"I've told her that several times, and how some men are completely flustered by a strong woman." said Leanne giving Katie's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Flustered isn't quite the word for it Lee, out for vengeance is more like it. Everyone is anticipating I go tits up before my first game even."

"I hate that saying." Claudette sniffed disdainfully, "Tits up- it's vulgar."

"It's English mum." The three Bell offspring said in unison.

"I think you should quit playing for Falmouth."Leanne began forcefully, "they are a misogynistic and violent team, and you deserve better!"

The entire family spluttered their disapproval. Like most wizarding families quidditch was a huge part of the Bell household even Claudette followed the sport avidly, she was once a cheerleader for the New Orleans Saints back in her home land many years prior, and a sport played on a broomstick appealed to the now homemaker.

"Merlin Lee, I can't just quit!" Katie said exasperatedly, "do you know how lucky I am to have bypassed reserves? It's mostly unheard of, even Wood didn't manage that and we all know how brilliant he is."

"But if you're miserable is it really worth it? You know I am usually all about female empowerment and standing up to the man- anarchy in the UK and all that, but it's only going to get worse _**and**_ it's downright dangerous."

Katie bit her lip and considered Leanne's suggestion, "this isn't a simple matter of what I deserve and don't deserve. There are no rights and wrongs when change for the better is brewing, and who is to say what I deserve and don't deserve when what you deserve is only the illusion of perception? I tend to work for what I want and I am not going to let those Neanderthals walk all over me, least of all Marcus- bloody- Flint." Feeling inspired Katie reached for a leg of buttermilk fried chicken; she was hungry after all.

Edward wiped his mouth smoothly into his napkin before tossing it in his empty bowl. "Well said Katie, you're right."

"Yeah, she can't quit playing Leanne," Jeremy added patiently, "professional quidditch has been her dream for as long as she could ride a broom."

"Katie's a natural." Troy added.

"Claudette, surely you see my point?" Leanne went on pleadingly, "Katie's a fantastic player we all know that. Surely she can get on another team using her own talent, one who will appreciate her, it doesn't have to be the Falmouth Falcons."

"I do agree Leanne, Katie will the Harpies not reconsider, aren't they your favourite team?"

"No mum, they picked up Ginny for their reserve spot, and it's only a matter of time before she makes first team."

"You are a much better flyer than Ginny no offense to her, but naturally the Harpies wanted the fiancé of Harry Potter." Troy declared through a mouth full of bread. Katie was too modest to agree but deep down she knew this was true, she definitely flew better than the red headed chaser, but Ginny had the presence and beauty she did not possess.

"True," agreed Jeremy, "but no matter how this spins out Katie will be famous soon enough. Every team in the UK will want a piece of the first witch to fly for the Falcons. Imagine if she pulls this off?"

Leanne shrugged non-committedly.

"The Falcons are little over the middle of the league, so with a few wins with Katie on the team and if they remain in the play offs and don't repeat their dismal defeat first quarter of last season, Katie will be the next Gwenog Jones." Jeremy finished proudly.

"Personally I don't feel fame is worth being completely miserable." Leanne said turning troubled eyes to her fried chicken.

Katie wrapped an arm around Leanne, giving her arm a vigorous rub, "Oh Lee don't be like that, I love quidditch that's all, of course being a quidditch legend would be fantastic but this is about holding my own and doing what it takes to reach for the top. I'm not letting Flint intimidate me into quitting. I'm not letting any of them!"

"Flint?" Edward fumbled with his chicken leg, "you be careful of him Kiddo, he is part troll and therefore naturally prone to low cunning and cruelty."

Claudette gasped, "Part troll? Good lord Eddie! Wizards breed with monstrous beasts from out of fairytales?"

"It is rare but yes dear, some do."

"And you wonder why I don't take an interest in your work hun." Claudette finished with a shudder.

"His grandfather's a mountain troll right dad? I remember the article Rita Skeeter wrote during the last playoff season."

"Skeeter got that wrong Troy and I told her myself, Flint's grandfather was a forest troll."

"Why would she lie?"

"Because mountain trolls are far more notorious due to their size and complete lack of intelligence, and for the fact they act purely on instinct whereas forest trolls are known to be as sentiment as the river variety, I suppose it made for better reading, you know how Rita is."

"How big are they hun, forest trolls?" Claudette asked between sips of chardonnay and ice.

"Forest trolls only grow nine of the fifteen feet a mountain troll is capable of growing, river varieties rarely grow over five and a half feet. Either way all breeds are violent and partake in the consumption of human flesh when left unchecked."

"Flint is one of the most violent players in the league, in fact everyone on that team has a bad track record." Troy said tersely. "Except for you sis," he added as an afterthought.

Leanne nodded deeply, "and let's not forget Katie is replacing a member of the team serving time in Azkaban for manslaughter."

"Why McLane was ever given a beater's club to begin with is beyond me." Katie said darkly.

"Imagine Flint as a beater?" Jeremy said wincing.

"He used to borrow the club during school games and hit bludgers at us himself."

"Well it is just as I said, the troll blood in him wouldn't be able to control such an urge, a club to a troll is a wand to a wizard after all."

"Flint was in my year, I shared greenhouse with him, and oddly enough he flourished in that class." Troy said guffawing.

"Fascinating," Edward said with the little frown he wore when he pondered something of worth.

"Flint the green thumb?" Katie hardly dared to believe it. "Oh that is too good!" She roared squealing with laughter.

"I'm confused, the Falcons have a distinct style of play, won't they have to change their style to accommodate you sis?" Said Jeremy, with a frown that looked identical of his father's.

"Well that's kind of the point, the International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee has pretty much had it with the copious fouls." Katie said. "So they think the addition of a woman's touch will soften their hands."

Leanne snorted sardonically, "they **would** think that wouldn't they"

"Falmouth will never be Puddlemere United, but they can be a good medium like the Chudley Cannons." Jeremy said.

Katie nodded slowly, "dare to dream. Flint brought Falmouth from the bottom of the league to the middle, now all I have to do is what he couldn't, win the cup."

"If anyone can do it it's you Katie." Claudette said seriously raising her glass. Everyone followed suit raising their glasses with words of encouragement

Katie flushed with pleasure, "I'm going to try or die in the attempt. Besides if I want to learn the rawest forms of the game the best place to start is with the Falcons."

* * *

Thanks for giving my story a shot, Review perhaps?


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get much feedback so I can only hope I am heading in the right direction with this one. Enjoy!

* * *

"Marcus, do take your time you sodding beast!"

"I'm taking about as long as I need, Avis." Marcus said to his fellow chaser, he swaggered up heavily to the center of the pitch where his fellows stood waiting, the manicured blades of grass bruised beneath his large boots. Practice began before the sun rose, when the air was brisk and made one forget it was still the summer, but Marcus didn't mind the cold, some on the ground training would warm him up, then flying would cool him down, and then handling the quaffle would burn him up again; rinse, lather repeat.

"It's going to be tickety-boo practicing without the blonde bimbo today, how'd you get rid of her?" Avis Emery asked.

"She thinks practice begins at 3:00."

The two chasers shared equally evil grins. "But isn't that when we head out to the player's mess?"

"Is it?" Marcus grinned his shark-like grin, and slung his broom over his shoulder.

"Gather round ladies, what are you waiting for?" Coach Pete hollered promptly, "Where's Bell?"

"I've no idea coach," Marcus managed to say, trying hard as he was not to laugh. "I guess she didn't feel it fit to show up."

"A pity really," added Hodrick Holmes, one of the Falcon's two beaters, to the jeering laughter of his teammates.

Coach Pete let out a slew of curses, "Now come on boys, I'm not all together keen on breaking the tradition we Falcons have upheld since the beginning, not to mention the insult of an assistant coach hired to undo all of my teaching- but the manager is coming down on us hard. The press is putting pressure on the league, and those damn femi-witches won't let up. We need at least one woman on the team, people seem to think it will soften our method, and the manager thinks it will dampen our terrible reputation after the McLane incident. This girl really is our best bet, rookie and all!"

"What are you saying coach, we just accept her with open arms? It's bullocks!" Grendon Cobble, the ham fist black keeper declared.

"Bullocks!" Agreed Gareth Bones, the team's other beater.

"All's I'm asking is you give her a ruddy chance. By not telling her when we have practice you are hurting the entire team, Flint. We need to get her to mesh with us, I saw this girl fly she is really something."

"She will never mesh with us." Marcus turned and spat.

"Why is that, because she has a pair of tits?"

"It's not that she's a woman parse, it's about having to change our entire way of the game." Gareth Bones breathed exasperatedly.

"If we can't win let us break some heads!" Marcus hollered.

"Oh shut it, the lot of you!" Coach pete roared over the whopping of his players. "You've broken enough heads Flint, were you even paid last season? I recall you spent more time under penalty than doing us any good to get the cup."

"I made great coin actually, might be the only reason I'm staying to bare these… indignities."

"I actually don't care all that much," Niku Song shrugged his lean shoulders, "it might be nice having a bit of the old strawberries and cream on our team, you lot sound like a bunch of benders," The team's Cockney Asian seeker added with a beaming smirk.

"Well that's a bloody swell sentiment Song. Now the rest of you are all going to have to get used to it, the new assistant coach will lay out our new program and you will follow it to a tee, she will be here any moment now and Bell should be here, have you any idea how this looks? It's essential the AC work with _**all**_ of us straight away- urgh there she is."

Marcus swore under his breath, resenting Avis's accusatory stare. What did shit for brains think, he secretly ran off and sent her an owl when no one was looking?

"Care to tell us why you decided to be late Bell?" Coach Pete boomed.

"Sorry coach, won't happen again, I was under the impression that practice wasn't until 2:30."

"Well you came just in time to give me fifty laps, lucky you sweet heart. Fifty- all of you- _**now**_!"

Katie's legs were nowhere near as long as her teammates, she had to push extra hard to stay with the group but she refused to fall behind, Marcus was surprised to look back and see she made herself at home in the middle of the pack. No one was shy with their elbows when trying to pass her but not all were so lucky to do so; their blows only served to give her new life. Marcus slowed his pace down so they ran side by side.

"You seem to have accidentally given me the wrong time for practice Flint, it was lucky I decided to apparate early for yoga."

"I didn't mean for you to come at all Bell." Marcus sneered scornfully.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you so early in the morning **cap'n**." Scoffing, Marcus bullied his way back to the front of the pack, his long legs gave him the advantage to set the pace for the entire team.

Fifty laps later Katie stood panting next to the keeper Grendon Cobble, whose smooth black face was stuck in the air, adamant in its refusal to acknowledge her.

"Hurry up Emery, you run like a girl, in fact you're worse than one. Katie's done and you're huffing and puffing like a hag, gimme one more extra lap when you manage to complete this one, your lungs are a disgrace to the game!"

"Yes coach!" The look Avis emery pinned Katie with made her squirm guiltily and her face turned about as red as the accents on her red and grey uniform. Marcus huffed through his nostrils like a peeved off bull, he was going to throttle Avis for allowing Bell to defeat him. Marcus thought he heard Katie mumble, 'Miss lazy daisy' under her breath but wasn't sure, all he knew was she was going to need another yet another reminder of her rookie status.

The team stood waiting for Avis to finish his extra lap, dogging him cruelly for its entire duration. By the time he had finished the AC had arrived, an amazon of a woman with a head carpeted with short grey and brown curls.

"So," Pete began clapping his hands together promptly, "this here is one Margo Hooch, She'll be here to assist me with our new program… that is until the league sees it fit to allow us to resume our regular way. Margo's been assisting Gretel Landsworth head coach of the Tornadoes for the past three years, apparently this qualifies her to work with all of you." Coach Pete stepped aside and motioned Margo Hooch forward for a speech.

"Thank you Peter, for your warm words!" Pete grunted and folded his arms across his chest. "It's an honor to assist peter here in the dawn of a new era for the Falmouth Falcons, as for my **qualifications,"** Margo said in Coach Pete's direction, **"** I'm sure most of you know I flew for the Wasps for seven full seasons before succumbing to an unfortunate injury that has unqualified me from playing, but I soon discovered a knack for training teams to work as a beehive does: efficiently and cohesively."

"Six and a half seasons." Marcus corrected steely.

"Well, yes- technically I wasn't able to finish my final season as I was bed ridden. Are there any other questions or comments before we begin?"

"Madame Hooch, do you happen to be in relation with Madame Hooch the first year flying coach at Hogwarts?" Katie asked.

"Course I am, Rolanda Hooch is my older sister."

"Were you canned from the Tornadoes? What made you leave a team you had been assisting for three years?"

"Canned, Merlin no, I came here of my own free will, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be a part in the making of history, I was a Slytherin you know."

They were ordered to the sky in pairs to pass ridiculously over-sized quaffles to one another. "Each day we will begin by partnering up and playing a simple round of catch, with each passing day the size of the quaffle will shrink until it is the size of a snitch."

"I'll pair with you, new girl." Gareth Bones said quickly.

"I got Bell." Marcus pushed passed the burly beater before swinging a heavy leg over his broom stick and kicking off the ground in a burst of speed.

"Captain." Gareth nodded curtly mounting his broom with a mischievous smirk and following suit.

Katie lined herself thirty or so yards from Marcus, chocolate brown eyes narrowed in concentration and a deep frown between her brows. She barely had time to brush away a stray lock of her dirty blonde hair before the quaffle came at her like the flying debris of a hurricane. Katie's managed to catch it with an oomph.

"Marcus, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to knock me off my broom!" Katie yelled before tossing the large ball awkwardly with both hands.

Marcus caught the large quaffle easily, holding it outwards in his enormous hand and pointing it accusingly at her, "That or your twiggy little arms can't take an easy throw," He growled, hurling the quaffle straight for her head.

Katie swirled her broom in a smooth U motion and snatched the over-sized quaffle in a roll. "I caught it didn't I?" Katie snarled, hurling it right back.

Again Marcus caught it with ease in his considerable fist, "Not without becoming a whining whinger first!" This time Marcus chucked it harshly, underhanded in a propeller motion but Katie caught the Quaffle with a sneer, hugging it tightly to her winded gut.

"Do you remember when they found a troll in the dungeons at Hogwarts? Was it of any relation to you or were you just late for dinner that Halloween?"

"Do you really think the troll jokes bother me kid? There are definite perks for being part troll."

"Oh really, like what- a winning smile?"

 _Sharp mouth you have on you Bell_ Marcus thought condescendingly. "Maybe I'll show you one day, if you really think you can handle it," Marcus leered. _Fifty galleons says you can't._

Margo Hooch flew over and hovered just above Katie before she could comprehend Marcus's lewd offer, "ah- Miss Bell, I saw your tryouts, you were a delight to watch, easily the best of the bunch. It will be a privilege to help integrate you onto this team."

"Thank you, it's an honor to work with you coach!"

"How are you finding it?"

"Wonderful really, the guys are really charming, I think they might actually have a chance at the cup this year with your lead."

"They? Don't you mean we? Don't you forget this is just as much your team as it is theirs, and yes with my new program we will see less penalties and more goals."

Katie beamed at Marcus. "Did you hear that Flint? Coach Hooch reckons the Falcons can expect actual goals this season!"

"You know Bell, I think I've stomached enough of you for the day." Marcus mimicked puking over his broomstick.

"So I take it things aren't actually going that… professionally?" Margo asked, watching Marcus fly away swiftly to intercept Niku's and Grendon's quaffle.

"Well, the boys aren't too keen on the change yet, but men can be simpletons that way, it has been ages they assumed the world for their own, is it any wonder we witches have patience ingrained in our hearts where theirs have entitlement?"

"Entitlement knows no gender, it's a personality flaw that inflicts the selfish. I suggest you find another partner. Song perhaps, our seeker looks about as fed up with the team captain as you must feel."

"Sure thing Coach." Katie said agreeing.

* * *

Tired yet feeling accomplished Katie walked into the newly erected change room, designated solely for her, and her alone. _A menstruation potion dispenser and everything_ Katie thought pursing her lips. She peeled off her uniform and pads then placed it neatly on the bench with a soothing sigh. Katie couldn't help but feel her place on the team was as haphazard as her accommodations, a woman's locker room was an unwelcome addition to the Falcons training pit. One locker, a bench, a toilet, and a single shower; a reminder she was truly alone on this team.

Katie took to the shower and stood beneath the water, alternating between too hot and too cold until her muscles began to relax. "Leanne better be making meatloaf tonight." Katie murmured into the steam. Once she began to feel drowsy and her fingers became pruny did Katie reluctantly leaving the comfort of the water, she wrapped herself firmly in a towel of the Falmouth Falcons colours and stepped back into the locker room.

"Alright there Bell?" It took Katie a few seconds to comprehend what she was seeing. There leaning against the wall opposite her locker was Flint, grinning like a shark which came across a netted seal.

"FLINT!" Katie hollered, folding her arms over her towel covered chest to further protect her modesty, "For Merlin's sake- get out, this is the woman's change room!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind a spot of the chin wag," Marcus said casually, as he lazily picked at the dirt from behind his fingernails, "Now that you're one of the guys and all."

"Only I do, so bugger off you gobby bastard, I don't want you seeing me like this!"

"Like you have any thing I care to see." Marcus glowered, pushing himself off the wall.

Katie crossed her arms further and glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Why else would you be in here if not to look?"

"The arrogance on this one." Marcus said cocking his head with a twisted sneer, he swaggered around her private locker room and picked up any one of her possessions he could get his hands on, violation was only a fraction of the anger Katie felt.

"I'd rather you not touch my things Flint!" Katie warned menacingly. When Marcus ignored her and instead fumbled with the ties on her leather arm pad, she started for him with a growl, eyes glittering with amusement he threw her the arm pad before she could get her leg over the bench that separated them; East vs West Berlin. Marcus made a show of putting his hands in his pocket before leaning back against the wall and jutting his hips forward. "Easy kitten, I only came to congratulate you. You flew well today, the blokes and I were hoping you'd break a bone or two but you managed to stay on your broomstick no matter what we threw at you."

"Yes, well it's as coach Hooch said, I was the best of those who tried out."

"The best witch you mean, you tried out only against other birds."

"What are you getting at? I managed myself well during practice, did you not just say so yourself?"

"A lass managing to keep a broomstick between her legs is no feat Bell."

"You would know wouldn't you, how many broomsticks have you had up your fanny Flint?"

"Mind the cheek Bell, I know you are practically fresh out of Hogwarts but this is the real world and I'm your captain- I could make your life utter hell if I cared to."

"I was cursed within an inch of my life and I fought in the war against Voldemort. I'm sure I can handle whatever torture you deem fit for me. Now get out of here and shower, you stink like troll."

"Don't get too comfortable in here." Marcus sneered, casting a look around with distaste, "The team will make sure your stint here is as short as your pass."

"Yes, you told me that during orientation but I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." Katie replied coldly.

"We'll see."

"Yes, you will see, I promise you this Flint, I won't leave this sodding team who hasn't won a single cup in a decade until I make a name for myself, so that teams who don't rely on cheap fouls to win- or in the Falcon's case **loose,** notice me. I won't quit until reputable teams like Puddlemere United are bribing me with gold to leave and you're begging me to stay!"

"You bloody idiot, you don't even get what this team is about, why join then if you hate how we play?"

"Slytherins aren't the only ones with ambition Flint," Katie said in a falsely sweet voice to rival that of Umbridge. "The Falcons are my shoe in the door, nothing else. So be as nasty as you want but remember- the league wants me here regardless of the teams cooperation; **you- need- me**! Now get out of my private change room, and go shower with the boys." Katie turned sharply, throwing her towel across the bench, baring herself to Marcus and dismissing him all at once.

Katie grinned in triumph, Marcus made an odd chocking sound behind her and made a move in what Katie could only assume was her direction. _Poor ickle tyke,_ she thought turning her head sharply to regard him with gloating eyes. Marcus stood fixed, gaping like a fish out of water, his eyes glued to her buttocks.

"You're still here, I thought I have nothing you care to see?" Katie grabbed her wand and summoned her undergarments. She dressed languidly to the soundtrack of Marcus's seething curses.

"Unforgivables on you Bell, find another cursed trinket but this time actually die from touching it."

"Goodbye Marcus." Katie replied cheerfully to his retreating back. "Your company as usual- completely loathsome!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review to motivate!


End file.
